The Hardest Part about Saying 'Hello' is Saying 'Goodbye'
by Naruto7771
Summary: (SasuNaru, KakaIru, mpreg, One-Shot, AU, Character Death(s), some OOCness, Theme: Early Mourning, etc.) What'll happen when on one sudden day, an Uzumaki reunites with his past lover and claims that the baby he has with him is their offspring? Will the Uchiha believe him? And what will happen if he doesn't since apparently the blonde is dying! Read to find out!


**The Hardest Part of Saying Hello is Saying Goodbye**

**By: Naruto7771**

**100 Theme Fanfict Writing Challenge-**

**Theme: Early Mourning**

**(SasuNaru, KakaIru, AU, Mpreg, Character Death, One-shot, maybe some OOCness, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

It was a fine sunny morning and Sasuke Uchiha had gotten out of bed early. His bachelor pad was looking a bit messier than usual so he had decided to take the day off to clean. A few hours into cleaning and the raven heard the door bell ring. He rolled his eyes and sighed wondering who would want to disrupt his peaceful silence.

When he answered the door, he was dumbfounded by who was standing at the door. It was one of his ex-boyfriend's Naruto Uzumaki. Unlike many of the raven's past relationships though, the blonde and Sasuke shared an unusual love-hate relationship that seemed to work out smoothly. They were constantly involved in sexual activities because of it, leading them to nothing good. However, Naruto broke off the relationship suddenly after being together for four years. That was the longest relationship the raven had ever been in. Sasuke still pondered on the past a bit but then was yanked back into the present when he saw Naruto caring a baby with him. This displeased him.

"What do you want dobe?" The raven said arrogantly.

"Can we...talk inside...please?" Naruto asked, innocently.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Alright,"

The blonde came inside the apartment and commented on how the Uchiha's home looked almost exactly the same.

Sasuke was getting annoyed by the small talk and long pauses, "Just cut to the chase Naruto. Why are you really here?"

The blonde frowned, "Let me, I guess, start from the beginning. So my parents died recently and-"

Before Naruto could continue Sasuke said, "I'm so sorry to hear."

"It's alright. It was a car accident, I couldn't have done anything even if I tried." Naruto said fake smiling, then he continued, "Anyways, I found out I'm dying of a rare, severe illness, known as jinchuuriki, a few months ago." The blonde paused to look at Sasuke who stayed quiet so he continued, "The doctors told me it would be best to just enjoy the time I had left so I decided to save up money to come see you."

"And the baby?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto giggled, "Sorry I almost forgot. Just promise me you won't be mad when I tell you. I mean, you have to understand, I meant to see you sooner about this but I couldn't afford the flight. The baby's needs sort of became a priority."

Sasuke nodded, still having a stoic look on his face.

"Well, Sasuke, this is our son. His name is Sasuke too. Isn't he adorable?" The blonde said smiling.

The raven began to laugh making the blonde upset.

"What's so funny?"

"Dobe, you seriously think that I'll believe your joke right? Hahaha. That baby is yours and mine?"

Naruto nodded silently.

The raven them stopped. He could see the seriousness in the blonde's eyes. He asked for the baby and the Uzumaki handed the child to him. The baby was very calm for an infant. The child had raven hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale skin tone. Sasuke knew the child looked almost exactly like him however he wanted to deny it badly. The Uchiha then heard some sniffling and saw that it was the child's mother sobbing.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke tried to comfort.

"It's just, it brings me both sadness and joy to see my son and his father together. I hope it'll stay like this even after I'm gone." The blonde sobbed.

Sasuke sighed, "Come here dobe,"

The blonde came close to his ex-lover and the Uchiha embraced him. The Uchiha whispered into the blonde's ear, "Calm down Naruto. If you are serious that this baby is mine then I guess we'll need a paternity test done just to be sure. Is that fair? How long did the doctor tell you, you had left?"

The blonde whipped away his tears, "He said maybe a year or two but that was two months ago. And I guess it's only fair you'd want one."

The raven smirked, "We have time. But know this Naruto even if I am not the father of this child, I'll do what I can to help him."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I should know beforehand? You know I don't like surprises."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Well, I have a very strict diet on what I can and can't eat."

"Why?"

"My organs are slowly failing. Eating healthier will help me live longer. So no ramen." Naruto sighed, he then continued, "I also have some medications I have to take every morning, after I breast feed the baby."

Sasuke almost thought he headed the word 'breast feed', "So you breast feed the baby? How old is this child might I ask?"

"He's a about seven months now. When I found out I was pregnant I was so scared of what would happen if I told you, so I thought it'd be best to leave. I'm sorry if I broke off our relationship in a quick crappy way, Sasuke. But understand that there doesn't pass a day that I don't think of you. I never stopped carrying for you even if you did me, I just wanted you to know."

The raven nodded then said, "Let's get your luggage in my room so that you can freshen up. You look tired."

"That's very sweet of you. I'll go get it just hold the baby for me a little longer."

Sasuke looked at the, now sleeping, pale child in his arms and relaxed a bit more. The raven was a little relieved that Naruto had shown up to his home so unexpectedly with the probability of the baby in his arms being his son.

**(Time Lapse)**

Three weeks had passed since the day Naruto had shown up on the Uchiha's door step. The next day after his arrival they had gone to get a paternity test. The paternity test results were in. Sasuke Uchiha was in fact the father of the infant Naruto had brought with him that day. The results somewhat relieved Sasuke, and gave him a piece of mind as to what would come, but it also brought him great sorrow because he knew having Naruto with him would be temporary.

When the two returned to the Uchiha's home Naruto set his sleeping son down on the bed both Sasuke and him shared for the time being. The two slept together with the baby in between them, nothing more nothing less. The blonde stocked pillows around the raven-haired child as to protect him incase the child were to roll over. When Naruto left the room, Sasuke sat in the living room sofa watching a football game with the volume not that high incase the baby were to awake. Naruto sat next to him and watched to game with him until commercials went on.

Sasuke then asked, "What do you want to do dobe?"

Naruto was puzzled by the question.

Sasuke smirked, "The doctors that treated you told you to enjoy the rest of the time you had left to live didn't they? Where do you want to start?"

Naruto giggled, "Sasuke just being with you and little Sasuke is the most enjoyable thing I can think of. It's better than going to a theme park or visiting another country."

Sasuke smiled and kissed his dobe's head. Naruto blushed madly. The two faces were suddenly close together, almost breathing on one another, and Sasuke made the first move to kiss his dobe on the lips. Naruto knew it would hurt the both of them if they continued, however, Naruto knew that Sasuke was in no position to stop and neither was he. The blonde eased into the kiss and slowly but surely the kiss became more passionate and fierce. The raven ran his hand up the blonde's shirt and started playing with his nipples. This action caused the other boy to moan uncontrollable and caused his breast to release breast milk. Everything was going well until a loud pitched cry was heard.

Naruto's attention was knocked back into the present and he said to Sasuke breathlessly, "Sounds like...your son has...awoken."

The Uchiha released Naruto from his grip and the blonde arose to go tend to the baby's needs.

**(Time Lapse)**

Sasuke awoke to see Naruto breast feeding his child in bed.

The Uchiha sat up and kissed the blonde. They had come to an agreement that they would be a couple again but nothing seemed to have happened after that. The only form of love they ever showed each other these days was through making-out. Their sex lives was very dull these days.

"Naruto I have a surprise for you, but I won't tell you what it is until tonight during dinner. Were going out tonight so I've asked my adopted father, his parter, and my brother to look after our child." Sasuke announced.

The blonde was a bit astonished but agreed to it happily.

**(Time Lapse-Evening)**

"So you must be the Naruto we've heard so much about. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my partner Iruka Umino." A stranger said when Naruto answered the door.

Naruto gave a smile and gestured them to come in, "Hello, yes, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you. Where's Itachi?"

Kakashi asked, "So you know Itachi?"

Naruto nodded, "Itachi introduced me to Sasuke when we first met."

Kakashi nodded and answered, "He's on his way. He called and said he was caught in some traffic. By the way, where's Sasuke?"

"Taking a shower."

Naruto then noticed his young son crawling on the floor in his nice clothing. The blonde turned around, walked over to his son to go pick him up, and brought him over to the guests. Iruka was suddenly all over the baby.

"Can I hold him?" Iruka asked.

The blonde smiled and handed little Sasuke off to Iruka, "Sure, just be careful. Little Sasuke can give really stoic glances sometimes, it's kinda scary how much he relates to Sasuke."

Suddenly a different voice filled the room, "Is that my nephew I've heard so much about?"

It was Itachi. As the older raven closed the door behind him, he walked over to see the infant. When little Sasuke saw Itachi the baby gave him one of his infamous 'stoic glances'. Itachi decided to change that by tickling the baby's tommy, causing the baby to laugh nonstop.

As all this was going on, the older Sasuke was getting dressed and ready for his 'date' tonight with Naruto. The blonde boy had no idea what was coming for him.

**(Time Lapse)**

"This is so fancy, Teme." Naruto commented as they both sat at their table.

Sasuke shrugged. He wanted to take his boyfriend out somewhere nice and peaceful, just the two of them, for a specific reason.

Before the waitress came Naruto realized something very important, "Sasuke what about my diet? Usually when I go out I can't eat much of what's available in most restaurants."

Sasuke seemed unmoved by the statement, "Don't worry about it dobe. Just enjoy yourself. I already took care of the issues with your diet beforehand."

Naruto smiled, "That's very considerate of you, Teme."

**(Mini time lapse)**

After the two had eaten the appetizers and the main course, came time for dessert. Dessert was served with a closed lid which for some reason made the Uzumaki curious.

Sasuke then spoke, "Naruto what would you say to spending the rest of your life with me?"

Naruto became confused, "Aren't I already?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not just by staying with me because you are the mother of my child or because you are my boyfriend. What about something more?"

"Such as?" The blonde didn't seem to be picking up on where the conversation was going.

The Uchiha sighed, uncapped the 'dessert', and got down on one knee, "Naruto Uzumaki," He started, "I know I haven't always been around to help take care of our son but even now I love him. He was something precious we both created and I wish to share a special bond like no other with you because I love you as well." The Uchiha paused and grabbed the velvet box that sat on the dessert platter, opened it, then continued, "So with that said, will you marry me dobe?"

Naruto blanched. He was bewildered by everything and was defiantly not expecting the surprise he had received. The Uzumaki tried to relax and replied with a very large smile, "That's would be amazing Sasuke, but I don't want to disappoint you in the end. You already know how this will end, I don't want-"

Interrupted by the Uchiha's lips suddenly pressed against his, Naruto deepened the kiss. After some time, the raven pulled away and said, "It wouldn't matter to me weather you die today, tomorrow, or next year. All that matters is that we are together."

The dobe smiled and nodded, "Alright then yes I'll marry you."

**(Time Lapse-One Month Later)**

The wedding had been put together in less than two weeks and was very small. This didn't bother the couple at all though since they wanted to keep it somewhat private. After the very small wedding Naruto left the his child in the care of Iruka and Kakashi so that both Sasuke and the blonde could go on their honeymoon together. They were going to Fiji, Suna. A private island that Gaara, both Sasuke and Naruto's friend, owned whom was letting them vacation there for there honeymoon.

Sasuke and Naruto had now spent a totally of a month on the island, satisfying each other's sexual needs & urges. Sasuke knew it was time to go back home, though. The both of them missed little Sasuke. They wanted to see him again.

A strange sound caught the attention of the Uchiha. It was coming from the bathroom. The raven wandered over there and opened the door to find his new spouse throwing up in the toilet. The blonde was hugging his stomach painfully and his face was a pale white color.

Sasuke walked in and rubbed the blonde back, "What happened Naruto?"

The blonde was too weak and out of breath to answer. Naruto's eye lids felt heavy and he yawned.

The Teme picked up the blonde, bridal style, and carried him back to bed where soon enough he fell asleep.

**(Mini Time Lapse)**

After a few hours, the blonde a woke from his nap to see the face of his husband watching him. The blonde gave him a smile however the raven's face stayed a bit serious.

"Naruto, tell me what's going on?" Sasuke said, "Should I take you to the hospital as soon as we get back?"

"No, Sasuke-Teme, I'm fine. I promise. If it makes you feel better we can leave tomorrow. And then-" Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

"Why have you been vomiting in the restroom or why you're suddenly so tired all the time lately?"

Naruto was speechless, he didn't want to say anything to Sasuke that would upset him.

"Alright. I-I don't know have to say this, but Teme I think I'm...I think I maybe pregnant again. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't you nor me. It was the condemn that broke. We can't help it now. That's in the past." The blonde said.

Sasuke felt his brain going almost a hundred miles an hour. If the dobe was pregnant, this would change everything.

**(Time lapse-Six months)**

Baby Sasuke was now a year older and his mother ambled around the Uchiha's apartment with his large belly. The doctor's had recently restricted him to bed rest. The blonde's body was in no shape to be up and about as he usually was, especially with his condition. However, Naruto found the need to sometimes get out of bed and walk around to help his joints.

Out of nowhere, the raven came in through the front door. Naruto was stunned in place like a statue. Sasuke saw his spouse out of bed and became very upset by it.

"Dobe, you know you should be resting in bed." Sasuke said, a bit disappointed.

"I know, but it's just that, my back and legs were hurting and I think it's from lying in bed all day. It's so boring too." Naruto finished.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'll call Iruka to come hang out with you during the day, if it makes you feel better. But for now, would you like me to give you a massage?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "That would be wonderful."

Sasuke put down his brief case and the two walked over to there bed room. Sasuke started massaging his love's, now, naked body. As he did so, he saw how the pregnancy was affecting his body. The blonde was very swollen in certain areas due to the pregnancy.

The raven started with the blonde's back then moved to his neck and shoulder. This proceeded to lead to some kissing but quickly stopped when Naruto noticed little Sasuke standing in his crib. The raven got back on track and massaged the blonde's thighs and feet, making the Naruto moan uncontrollably.

With time, after dinner, the two fell asleep while watching tv.

**(Time Lapse)**

The next morning the raven awoke to find his blonde crying in pain. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he had to act fast. He grabbed the crying blonde into his arms and put him in the backseat if his car. The raven then returned to the apartment for his son. Once everyone was in the car, and buckled, they drove off to the hospital.

**(Mini Time Lapse)**

The doctor that attended the dobe in the Maternity Unit of the hospital was none other than one of Sasuke's old school mates, Sakura Haruno. She still had her dyed bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. It sickened Sasuke, but he knew he had to play nice for Naruto's sake.

"So Sakura, is there anything you can do for him?" Sasuke asked, gently pulling the blonde's hair out of his face. The boy was now wearing a hospital robe and was laying in the bed the hospital provided.

Sakura check over the papers on her clipboard. She knew the blonde was terminally ill and might not survive past the birth but as her patient she had to do everything in her power to help him. Even if he was Sasuke's significant other, she had to move on and feel happy for the two of them that, at least, they had found each other.

"May we speak about the subject privately outside, Sasuke?" The pink asked.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in concern but he nodded and walked outside with her, holding his one-year old in his arms.

"What is it Sakura? How bad is it?" The raven asked.

The pink turned away from Sasuke's concerned eyes and asked, "Do you love him? Would you go as far as to pay thousands of dollars for his treatment to save the baby in his womb?"

Sasuke sighed, "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do! And I would pay anything to save both the dobe and the baby. Whatever you're implying better-" he was cut off by Sakura.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Later this afternoon, my sensei should be coming to this hospital. I'll tell her to stop by your spouses room to check on him. My sensei is a medical prodigy. She can most likely help you." Sakura finished.

"Thank you." Sasuke said simply.

Before Sakura left she said, "By the way, the results of the sex test came in, it seems you're spouse is carrying a baby girl. Have a nice day, Sasuke."

With that said, Haruno left leaving Sasuke a very happy father.

**(Time Lapse)**

Sasuke stayed with his blonde and their child in the hospital.

"How are the pain killers holding up Naruto?" The raven asked.

Naruto just nodded and looked away, solemnly. A knock suddenly came to the door of the room. A tall, blonde woman walked into the room.

"You must be Naruto," She started, "Hi, my name is Tsunade, I'll be taking care of you for a little while."

Sasuke, right then, knew that this was the woman Sakura had mentioned as her sensei.

Tsunade checked Naruto over, read the papers in his file, and then said, "The baby seems healthy from the tests we ran earlier," Sasuke looked over at his spouse and smiled, then the woman continued, "However, it seems Naruto is in no position to leave the hospital yet. His vitals are somewhat low and the jinchuuriki is spreading quickly." The woman paused and gave a sad frown.

Tsunade then finished, "I'm afraid he might not make to see his child grow up. His chances of dying while delivering are high, I'll be honest."

Sasuke swallowed back everything he was feeling and asked, "Is there nothing you can do?"

The blonde woman replied, "Mr. Uchiha, understand that Jinchuuriki is a rare, new, and deadly illness. Out of the, now, nine patients that have it in the world, this boy was very lucky that he is now pregnant with another offspring and hasn't died yet. There is an experimental treatment available for Jinchuuriki, however, Naruto cannot be pregnant if he wants to take the treatment."

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade left.

This left Sasuke and his dobe two options either abort the baby and start the experimental treatment or go through with the delivery and hope for a miracle.

**(Time Lapse)**

Today was the day. Sasuke had a feeling in his gut that told him today would be the day Naruto had their child. Sasuke had tried to convince the blonde to go with the experimental treatment but Naruto wouldn't hear of it, if it meant aborting the baby.

The two lay on the hospital bed together with their son in between them. Naruto's belly had gotten larger. Sasuke lay his hand on his spouse's rotund belly and made circles around it. The blonde found this relaxing and moved himself so that he could lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They lay like that for about an hour.

Unlike usually, Naruto was the first to get up from bed. He walked to the restroom, closed the door, and suddenly felt an oddly familiar sensation. The a wave of pain hit. The Uzumaki fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach, in pain. He moaned and hoped the Uchiha would come to his rescue.

**(Mini Time Lapse)**

It had been about five minutes since Naruto had gone to the restroom and Sasuke was getting inpatient. While watching tv he thought he heard something but ignored it. A few minutes later he heard something again so the raven turned off the tv and went to look around. He found that the noise was coming from...the bathroom? As the Uchiha opened the door he saw his blonde hunched over, on his knees, crying. Sasuke quickly pulled the emergency cord near the toilet and soon enough all chaos broke loose.

**(Time Lapse)**

Sasuke paced impatiently outside of Naruto's room. He held his son in his arms, while feeding him some formula milk from a baby bottle, so that the boy didn't touch the disgusting floor. After a few hour of waiting and stalking, Sakura came out of the room.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Sasuke attacked her with questions.

The pink smiled lightly, "The baby is fine and healthy. Naruto," She paused, making the Uchiha worry but continued, "He's well. He's feeding the baby right now actually. But Sasuke, don't be disappointed if he looks a bit pale. He used a lot of energy to deliver the baby girl. You can go in and see him now."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door to see his partner breast feeding their new born daughter. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his blonde on the forehead. He would now have the goal of trying to keep Naruto alive as long as he could. If it was even possible, maybe a lifetime longer.

**(Time Lapse- 5 Years)**

Life seemed to have gotten harder as the time went by. Regions of Naruto's body had started to completely shut down and experimental treatments weren't working. The blonde lay in bed all day normally because he could barely move his legs and his eyes sight had started to fade as well. It wasn't until Sasuke got home with the kids that Naruto moved anywhere.

It was a Friday night and Sasuke was leaving work late. He drove quickly to pickup the kids from an after school day care and then to get some take-out.

"Are we eating in your room tonight papa?" Little Sasuke asked.

"Sure it'll help your mother." Sasuke replied to his son.

"Papa watz wrong wit mama?" Kushina asked as she flipped her bright blonde hair around crazily.

"I've already told you Kushina. You're mother is very sick, so we must make it as comfortable for him as possible." Sasuke replied to his daughter.

When they got home, the kids ran to the master bedroom to say hello to their mother. Naruto greeted them in delight. Even though he could barely see them, he still enjoyed having the kids around him. dinner was set in the master bedroom. The kids on trays on the floor while Sasuke sat on the bed with a bowl of plain rice and fed it to his spouse. It was one of the only thing the blonde's stomach would digest anymore.

"Mama, are you ever going to get better?" Little Sasuke suddenly asked while there was a moment of silence in the room.

This sudden question caused Naruto to cough out the food he had in his mouth. Sasuke patted his back lightly and said, "Why would you ask your mother such a trying question? He's obviously in no shape to-" Sasuke was cut off by his blonde spouse.

"Son, come here." Naruto called.

The little Uchiha came close to his mother and so did his blonde sister.

Naruto put his hands on both their shoulders and said, "I'll be honest because I don't like to lie and I don't trust liars. There is no guarantee that I'll live past this year but what I can guarantee is that even if I die, today, tomorrow, or in a year I'll never stop loving you."

The two children burst into tears and hugged their mother. The children stayed like that until they became wary, kissed there parents goodnight, and stocked off to bed.

Sasuke cleaned up the trash in the room, took a shower with his spouse, and tucked the both of them into bed.

"Did you mean that Naruto? What you said to little Sasuke?" Naruto's spouse asked.

"Of course I do. I even meant that about you, Sasuke. Never forget that I love you." The blonde said kissing his husband. The two kissed passionately, leading Sasuke to move his kisses down Naruto's neck until he heard satisfied moans escaping his spouse's lips. The Uchiha never wanted the Uzumaki to stop loving him. He wanted them to be together, forever and always.

The night seemed to roll by quickly and the next thing anyone knew, the raven's alarm clock was going off. The raven's hand found it's way to the snooze button and slapped it. After ten minute of lying in bed, he found it oddly quiet. Naruto would have usually heard the alarm clock and bothered him awake so that he would get to work early and take the kids to school. The. Uchiha looked over to his spouse and noticed he wasn't moving.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called to him shaking him a little. He called again and again but his spouse didn't respond. The raven began to panic the longer his spouse didn't respond, "Naruto, this isn't funny...Naruto..."

Sasuke then tried to feel a pulse on the unconscious blonde and found nothing but dead silence. His Naruto was gone, and what he had said yesterday was his way of saying his final goodbye. The raven began to cry. He hadn't wept or moaned over someone's death since his parent's funeral. This however was a much worse pain than that of which he felt at his parent's funeral.

A week later the funeral was held for Naruto. The raven's kids wept franticly in their uncle's lap as Sasuke spoke during the funeral.

During the coffin opening, Kushina and little Sasuke hovered over their mother's deceased corpse. Naruto's body was nicely dressed in a black suit with an orange and dark blue striped tie. His hands were folded gracefully on top of his stomach and his face looked relatively peaceful. Sasuke gently placed his hands on the Uzumaki's. The dead blonde's hands were ice cold. Tears started welling up in Sasuke's eye's once more causing his children to cry as well. Kakashi and Iruka both comforted the Uchiha and his two children. Iruka took the children further away from the perimeter so that they wouldn't disturb the peace. Kakashi didn't seem to be making anything better. Itachi walked over to his weeping little brother and hugged him. Sasuke embraced him back and practically soiled Itachi's only suit with his tears.

Getting himself together after a while, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were just about ready to place Naruto's coffin into the ground until the raven saw two familiar people run up to the scene.

"Is he really dead?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Sasuke bit his lip, looked away, and nodded. The pink broke out into sobs.

Tsunade standing behind her said, "I'm sorry to hear that your spouse has died. He sure was one of the bravest young men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He held that fight for as long as he could didn't he?"

"Thank you," Sasuke started, "For trying everything you could to save him. He lived past his one to two year limit by about four to five years so thank you."

Tsunade smiled at the Uchiha, "You were lucky Mr. Uchiha. He lived much longer than the other eight did. But, remember this , the hardest part of meeting someone you care for is not saying 'hello' but saying 'goodbye'."

With that said, Tsunade left with a still sobbing Sakura. However, that message hit Sasuke and he knew from then on that he would be more careful about who he said 'hello' and 'goodbye' to because if not he could be hurt again and next time...well the raven knew their wouldn't be a next time. Not after Naruto. No one could compare to a flower such as him, but his flower was now dead. And all Sasuke had to go off of was two little seeds Naruto had produced and Sasuke would cherish them forever.

**A/N: Omg! I worked myself to death to finish this story! It's another really long One-Shot...I was debating making this a chapter story since it could be but since the holidays are near I wouldn't want to torched any one that wants to finish it all the way ;D Enjoy! Cry! Follow! Favorite! Review! I always love getting feed back! It helps me become a better writer. **


End file.
